


Pasifae

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, F/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia della passione di Pasifae per il toro che portò alla nascita del mitologico mostro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasifae

La regina non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quel piccolo corpo, steso accanto a lei sul letto. Nel palazzo di Cnosso risuonavano ancora le urla di terrore della levatrice; presto Minosse sarebbe entrato in quella stanza. Per lei sarebbe stata la fine.  
L’esserino si mosse lanciando un lamento, un suono gutturale e agghiacciante. Pasifae incrociò gli occhi bovini di suo figlio, neri come la notte; un brivido le percorse la schiena, in quegli occhi si leggeva un’accusa continua. Il suo peccato era impresso in quel corpo da neonato con la testa deforme, simile a quella di un vitello. Quella vista le era insostenibile, un conato di vomito l’obbligò a portarsi entrambe le mani alla bocca.  
Se ne avesse avuto la forza avrebbe maledetto gli dei, quelle divinità ostili che l’avevano punita per un errore che non aveva commesso. Era stato il re a rifiutarsi di sacrificare quel toro nato dal mare. Perché avevano colpito lei per punire Minosse?  
Cominciò tutto come una piccola scintilla, scaturita quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli dell’animale. Quel pensiero le rimase dentro giorno e notte, anche se lei non gli dava importanza. Era sempre presente, anche quando il marito la possedeva, marchiandola col proprio seme nella speranza di un altro figlio maschio.  
La scintilla divenne fuoco col passare del tempo, un fuoco che la bruciava rendendole impossibile la vita. Una notte, mentre tutto il palazzo dormiva, scese fino alle stalle; lui era lì, il manto bianco risplendeva alla luce della luna come un’apparizione divina. Gli si fece vicino, passò la mano su quel pelo morbido, avvicinò la fronte alla sua, respirandone l’odore acre e selvatico. Il fuoco divenne un incendio che ruggiva nel suo basso ventre; sentì che le ginocchia le cedevano, era incapace di dominare quel turbine di emozioni che si agitava in lei.  
Smise di mangiare, il desiderio inappagato era il suo unico alimento. Smise di dormire, tormentata da sogni più terrificanti degli incubi. Solo Dedalo l’architetto poteva aiutarla; si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, supplicandolo tra le lacrime. Egli non arrossì né l’allontanò da sé disgustato: si limitò ad obbedire, vedendo dietro tutto questo il volere degli dei.  
Pochi giorni dopo le portò quella strana invenzione, una giovenca di legno, l’involucro che l’avrebbe aiutata a soddisfare le proprie voglie. Durò pochi minuti, il tempo che il desiderio scivolasse via e la consapevolezza del suo peccato le spezzasse il cuore.  
Passò i successivi mesi a guardare il suo ventre crescere inesorabile, con la speranza che ne uscisse un bambino sano e forte, con i riccioli biondi e gli occhi azzurri come il marito. Invece aveva partorito un mostro, il frutto di quella lussuria selvaggia che l’aveva rovinata per sempre.  
I colpi risuonarono sulla porta. Il piccolo essere si svegliò e cominciò a gridare la sua paura con versi animaleschi. Pasifae si chiuse le orecchie con i palmi delle mani e pregò affinché tutto finisse presto.


End file.
